A Thousand Times
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues ; la solitude avait été pendant si longtemps sa seule amie que, parfois, il était effrayé à l'idée que tout ça ne soit qu'un doux rêve. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, qu'il posait les yeux quelque part, elle était là. Avec ces rougissements incessants, son sourire doux, sa tendresse et cette façon de croire en lui si fort.


_**_ a thousand times **_  
_**romance, family**_  
_**personnages principaux : Naruto Uzumaki § Hinata Hyuuga.**_

Ses iris bleutés se posèrent avec une certaine tendresse sur le petit être endormi, enroulé dans une couverture orange ; elles vagabondaient silencieusement, avec attention, sur les traits doux du nourrisson. Au bord de l'apoplexie, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de cette douceur ; elle était là, contre son torse et il espérait sincèrement sur les battements effrénés de son cœur n'allait pas la tirer de son sommeil.

\- « elle est.. » commença-t-il, dans un murmure  
\- « parfaite » enchaîna une voix douce

Tendrement, il déposa son regard tremblant d'émotion sur la jeune femme ; les traits de son visage témoignaient de l'épuisement qu'elle ressentait, à cet instant. Bordel ce qu'il l'aimait.

Il s'avança, s'installant au bord du lit couvert par des draps blancs et renifla doucement ; une poitrine se pressa contre son dos et deux bras fins l'entourèrent.

\- « ne pleures pas » souffla-t-elle, près de son oreille  
\- « ce sont des larmes de joies.. regarde ce que tu fais de moi, Hinata »

La douce Hinata déposa son front contre la nuque du jeune homme, gardant le silence ; elle savait très bien où il voulait en venir, elle le connaissait par cœur. Doucement, elle resserra sa prise autour de son imposant.

\- « ils auraient tous préférés que je sois mort à la naissance, ils m'ont haïs, repoussés ; j'ai crû pendant si longtemps qu'ils avaient raison de le faire, je pensais que je ne valais rien, je pensais que j'aurais dû perdre la vie à la naissance »  
\- « Naruto.. » souffla la brune  
\- « et il y a toi » lâcha-t-il

Le blond prit une inspiration, caressant du bout des doigts la petite main du bébé qu'il tenait contre lui ; elle semblait si fragile, à cet instant, qu'il refusait de la lâcher, il voulait la protéger contre l'univers entier.

\- « tu étais là, tu as crû en moi » il se tut, quelques secondes « et tu m'as donné deux magnifiques enfants »

Les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues fraîchement rasées ; la solitude avait été, pendant si longtemps, sa seule amie que, parfois, il était effrayé à l'idée que tout ça ne soit qu'un doux rêve. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux quelque part, elle était là. Avec ces rougissements incessants, son sourire doux, sa tendresse, sa bienveillance et cette façon de croire en lui si fort.

Maladroitement, elle le tenait contre elle ; ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque et elle posa son regard, par-dessus l'épaule du blond, sur cet être fragile qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Les quelques mèches brunes du nourrisson se battaient les unes contre les autres sur le sommet de son crâne et elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise, dans les bras de Morphée. Ses iris blanches furent happés un instant par ces petites moustaches, sur ces joues ; ces moustaches qu'elle aimait tant.

\- « eh Naruto » appela-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres « tu m'as donné deux magnifiques enfants »

Les ronflements cessèrent un instant ; seul le bruit de leurs trois respirations étouffait l'air. Le jeune Uzumaki se retourna, doucement, son regard se liant à celui de son épouse et son cœur rata un battement devant le sourire qu'elle lui accordait.

\- « si tu n'étais pas là, nos deux magnifiques enfants ne seraient pas là, non plus » dit-elle « alors, merci mon amour »

Les yeux du shinobi s'écarquillèrent lentement, au fur et à mesure que les mots s'échappaient de ses lippes ; tremblant, il retint tant bien que mal ses larmes. Il se sentait si faible devant ce beau sourire.

\- « épouse moi » s'écria le blond, oubliant sa fille endormie dans ses bras

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme ; elle couvrit sa bouche, d'une main, espérant ne pas tirer leur enfant de son sommeil.

\- « eh, attends, pourquoi tu rigoles ? je suis sérieux, Hinata » grogna-t-il, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres  
\- « nous sommes déjà mariés »  
\- « hein ? »

Les iris bleutés du jeune homme se posèrent sur la main gauche de la jeune femme, où trônait une belle alliance ; une alliance qui démontrait à l'univers qu'ils étaient liés.

\- « alors épouse moi une deuxième fois »

Elle déposa un regard surpris sur son époux, les sourcils légèrement froncés ; les deux amants s'étaient mariés, l'année de leurs vingt et un an et ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis.

\- « d'accord » répondit-elle  
\- « d'accord ? »  
\- « oui, d'accord ; si tu as l'intention de me demander de t'épouser un million de fois, Naruto, sache que je t'épouserais un million de fois »

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent en un grand sourire et il se pencha légèrement, pressant ces lèvres chaudes contre celles de la jeune femme ; dans ces bras, leur petite merveille émit quelques bruits adorables, dévoilant ces beaux yeux bleus à ses parents. Naruto déposa un regard bienveillant sur l'enfant, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « tu sais quoi, Himawari ? » souffla-t-il « ta maman et ton papa ont l'intention de s'épouser un million de fois »


End file.
